detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Furuya
, also known as and , is a member of the Black Organization. He is currently Kogorō's apprentice and also a worker at Café PoirotDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 795, page 16. He disguised himself as the scarred Shūichi Akai to look at the reactions from people who were close to Akai in order to figure out if he was truly dead or not. He got help from Sharon Vineyard — Vermouth, to disguise as AkaiDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 824, page 5. History Most of Rei's history is not fully known at the point. Rei knows Wataru Date, it could be that he was his apprentice around the time before he joined the Black Organization or was gathering information for the Black Organization. He deleted a message that Date sent him, saying: "Where are you and what're you up to? Drop me a line once in a while, alright!"Detective Conan Manga; Chapter 808, page 16 As a member of the organization, Rei have met Haibara parents and her sister Akemi Miyano. After that, he was told by Kid disguised as Haibara in order to prevent her from being killed by the Organization, about his relationships with Shūichi Akai. Apparently he and Akai were rivals and he believed that only he could kill him. He discovered that Shūichi was in fact a member of the FBI that has infiltrated the Black Organization. Personality Rei Furuya is a very cheerful person and also generous. Whenever there is a serious case, he appears to be calm and patient, making Kogorō call him "effeminate" because of his behavior. Rei does not hide his emotions and is quite expressive, like when he presents his deductions about cases to others. Rei is also a person who can manipulate people easily, as seen when he can trick them into performing certain actions so that he can gather information. He sometimes manipulate Kogorō by presenting money or Yōko Okino concert tickets. Rei has a personality that Gin doesn't like because, according to Gin, he always does what he pleasesDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 704, page 13. Also Gin said that Rei, just like Sharon Vineyard, has a secretive personality and no one could guess what he will do. Gin and Rei cannot get along and the two doesn't communicate with each other Detective Conan Manga; Chapter 703, page 3. Rei's hatred towards Shūichi is even more than his hatred towards Gin due to unknown reasons, probably because they are rivals, and he believes that he is the only one who could kill Akai. Rei also has a big interest in Conan Edogawa. After he supposedly killed Sherry, he called Vermouth telling her that his interest was piqued again in the man behind the Sleeping KogorōDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 827, page 16. Relationships Since his appearance, Rei already made friends with Ran and her friends, became an apprentice of Kogorō Mōri, and even became acquaintances with some of the police through Kogorō. Known as a Black Organization member, it can be that Rei has large connections in the organization, as he is already known by the most important ones. As seen that he has several connections with Vermouth mostly, it can be assumed that he is Vermouth's partner. Rei also has connections in the Police Department and was a good friend of Wataru Date. Appearance Rei has dark skin, as compared with Heiji's, and dyed blond hair. Even though the dress code of the Black Organization is black, he is mostly seen wearing casual clothes, the same as Vermouth's, but he wears it more often than her. The reason for this may be because he is an undercover member of the Organization and must not make his appearance too suspicious for others. Abilities Rei got diverse abilities evenly known as a multi-talented person. Known through his skills in gathering informations, he has a high detective abilities. Rei is also a very skilled driver, evenly swinging his car precisely evenly during a high speed pursuit. Rei is also known in first aid, which he already is carrying wounds or peoples who are injured before the doctors arrivesDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 825, page 11. Rei is evenly a skilled in playing tennis. He said that he was a junior champion during middle school but quit after he injured his shoulder. Rei evenly offered to tutor Sonoko who had surpassed her teammates and friendsDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 825, page 7. Detective Abilities Rei is a very great detective as known by his co-members from the Black Organization. Rei is also intelligent in gathering information and evenly a person who is also wise with words coming with looping answers which peoples to who he is talking too must give their answers. Rei also knows when something is being hacked or notDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 817, page 14, evenly also he remains calm whenever he got a case or when someone tries to attack him. But when his information is incorrect or getting confused, he will recheck the file that is given to him to get more information about a certain event he is not so sure aboutDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 834, page 16. Creation and Concept Rei's name comes from the Mobile Suit Gundam main protagonist [[wikipedia:Amuro Ray|'Amuro' Ray]] and probably from his seiyū [[wikipedia:Tōru Furuya|'Tōru' Furuya]]. During a 2010 interview Gosho Aoyama said that it would be interesting that if a character from the Black Organization is named after "Amuro Ray" because of the fact that Shūichi is named after another Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable. Trivia * Rei appeared in the new opening theme named "Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru" in the Magic Kaitō special. * It is known that Rei owns the same car as Miwako Satō a white Mazda RX-7. It could also be a reference to Amuro Ray's gundam, the white [[wikipedia:RX-78 Gundam|'RX-7'8 Gundam]]. de:Bourbon